It Happened On A Tuesday Nite
by GeekGoddess2808
Summary: Sunnydale is already the capital of weird. What happens when you throw a boyband, a bunch of 3O-something year old New Yorkers, a punkrock band, and 2 insane girls. Wackiness ensues....
1. Chapter One: High On Life

TITLE: It Happened On A Tuesday Nite  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own BtVS, Friends, 2Ge+her, Blink182, or Jaime, I do own myself though!  
  
  
"Hurry up, Mon, we'll be late!" Ross Geller yelled to his sister.   
  
"Shut up, Ross! I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" Monica Geller-Bing shot back at him, as they ran along the sidewalk. Her husband, Chandler Bing waited for her as she caught up to the rest of the group. They were spending the week in Sunnydale, California, as they needed a break from the harsh winter of New York.   
  
"I can't believe 2Ge+her is playing here!" Phoebe Buffay-Tribbiani squealed along with Rachel Green.   
  
"What, you like these 2Ge+her guys more than me, Pheebs?" Her husband, Joey Tribbiani said as he walked up behind her and slid his arm around her waist.   
  
"You know I love you more than anyone." She said as she kissed him. Their kiss began to grow, but suddenly stopped as they heard two voices behind them.   
  
"Oh, my God! Get a room!"   
  
"Hello! I'm 15 years old, I should not be seeing this on the street of California! New York, maybe, but not California!" Phoebe and Joey stopped kissing and everyone else stopped walking, at once they all turned around. Standing about 1O feet behind them were two girls. Both girls were tall and had short hair and blue eyes, one had blonde hair though and the other had red hair. The red haired, slightly taller one, turned to her and simply said.   
  
"Welcome to California." They both began cracking up.   
  
"Are you guys high?" Rachel asked the two who were still laughing.   
  
"HIGH ON LIFE!" They both screamed and began laughing again.   
  
"What is wrong with you?" Chandler asked. The blonde girl stared at him.   
  
"Absolutely nothing. We're on our way to the Bronze to see..." They both turned toward each other and began jumping up and down.   
  
"2GE+HER!" They screamed and began running down the street singing. "Breaking up is hard enough WHOA-OH-OH-OH! Say you have nothing but I called your bluff! You've got my sweater, my hat, I can't find my cat!" They both turned back toward the group and hissed like cats. "The hardest part of breaking up, is getting back your stuff!" They both disappeared down an alley way. The six friends stared at each other and shrugged.   
  
"Riiiight." Ross said.   
  
"And those are going to be the girls at the 2Ge+her concert." Chandler said. Suddenly he was pushed from behind by four girls and two guys walking.   
  
"Come on, Buffy, I don't want to miss the concert. "A short girl with long brown hair said.   
  
"Dawn. Stop it! We'll be there soon!" The one addressed a Buffy answered.   
  
"Can the little one go into the Bronze?" Another girl said.   
  
"Anya, for the last time, she's not called the little one." One of the guys with brown hair said.   
  
"Guys," A British voice rang out. "You almost ran down these people."   
  
"Oh!" Buffy said and she spun around. "I'm sorry. It's just that my little sister, is very excited about going to this concert. She loves 2Ge+her."   
  
"You guys are going to see them also?" Monica asked. "Were visiting California for the first time, so we decided to watch a show..." She was suddenly interrupted by a scream splitting through the air. Before she could turn to the others, the six people ran off toward the scream. Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, Joey, Ross, and Rachel looked at each other and ran off toward the scream as well.   
  
By the time Buffy and the others got back to the alley, the two screamers were leaning against each other, hysterically laughing, gasping for air. There was a blonde guy standing in front of them, looking upset.   
  
"You again!" Joey yelled at the two girls from before as he and his friends ran up behind Buffy, Dawn, Anya, and the others with her.   
  
"You...can't....bite....anyone!" The tall blonde girl gasped out between their peals of laughter.   
  
"Whatever." The older guy said.   
  
"Spike..." Buffy said warningly as the guy standing in front of the two girls turned around.   
  
"Yes, luv?" He answered with a British accent much like the older guys.   
  
"Don't think I'm not glad to see you..."   
  
"Which were not..." The brown haired guy cut in.   
  
"Hush, Xander." Buffy said. "But, what the hell are you doing to these two girls?"   
  
"Just wanted to give them a scare."   
  
"Why don't you just pour dirt on Monica's rug?" Rachel muttered.   
  
"So, Slayer, who are these people?" Monica, Ross, Phoebe, Joey, Rachel, and Chandler gave each other a look that clearly said 'Slayer?!'   
  
"Well...umm...actually, I have no idea." She turned to them. "Hi, I'm Buffy, this is Dawn, Xander, Giles, Oz, Spike, Anya, and Willow. And you guys are..."   
  
"Monica."   
  
"Chandler."   
  
"Phoebe."   
  
"Joey."   
  
"Ross"   
  
"Rachel."   
  
"Okay, got that down. And the giggle twins are..." She looked toward the two girls who had stopped laughing.   
  
"Dana." The blonde said.   
  
"Jaime." The red head said. "And you guys are? Wait! Let me guess! You'd be super girl!" She said pointing to Buffy.   
  
"And you're all her sidekicks! Except for the vampire who cant bite! You are a vampire aren't you? Cause you got all grr-y! A-A-A...." She trailed off and looked toward the door.   
  
"Is everything okay out here?" Chad Linus asked.   
  
"Yeah, we heard screaming." Jerry O'Keefe said. Dana and Jaime looked at each other and both burst into tears.   
  
"N-No!" Dana sobbed out. "I was attacked by some guy!"   
  
"Aww, you poor thing." Chad said and walked over to Dana, giving her a hug. Jerry did the same to Jaime.   
  
"Shh, you guys'll be okay." Jerry said and he rocked Jaime. Jaime and Dana reached hands out and high fived.   
  
"Riiiight." Ross said again.   
  
  



	2. Chapter Two: We're Dancing

CHAPTER TWO: WE'RE DANCING  
  
"So," Jerry said. "Who are you guys?" He asked them all and they all went through introductions again.   
  
"Cool, I'm Chad Linus and that's Jerry O'Keefe..."   
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us, Chadwin?" Another voice asked in the doorway.   
  
"Oh yeah. This is Mickey Parke, Q.T. McKnight, and my brother, Doug Linus. This is-"   
  
"Yeah, we heard them." Mickey cut him off as Dana and Jaime proceeded to trip and fall over each other at the site of all five 2Ge+her guys. Q.T. walked down the steps of the Bronze and walked over to Dawn.   
  
"How you doin'?" He asked her. Dawn giggled and they took each other's hand.   
  
"Niiiice." Joey said as Phoebe and Rachel hit him. Chad walked from Doug over to Dana.   
  
Dana noticed him coming and began to whisper to herself, "You have a boyfriend, Day, you have a boyfriend."   
  
"Dana was it? Umm...I was wondering...do you have a boyfriend?"   
  
"Not anymore!" She screamed and began giggling like crazy.   
  
"What is wrong with these people?!" Chandler screamed.   
  
"You sayin' Mickey Parke is weird?" He shouted back.   
  
"Don't yell at my husband!" Monica screeched.   
  
"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Jaime and Dana chanted.   
  
"Actually, no! Don't fight." Jaime ran up to Mickey and kissed him quickly. "Don't mess up your little ghetto boy face." She ran back to Dana and Dawn and the three of them began giggling girlishly while Mickey looked bewildered.   
  
"What is wrong with them?" Giles asked Ross.   
  
"I think...Yeah, it's another Flan High. Huh, Chandler?"   
  
"Can we come backstage with you?" Rachel asked as Monica and Phoebe stared.   
  
"Sure thing." Jerry said and smiled. All at once; Monica, Rachel, Phoebe, Dana, Jaime, Dawn, Buffy, Willow, and Anya sighed. Then giggled.   
  
"Come on." Doug said and they all went into a back door.   
  
"Where are we?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"Backstage." Oz answered.   
  
"Oh. Duh." Joey said with a hint of sarcasm.   
  
"Don't make fun!" Jaime said.   
  
"Can we go now?" Anya asked. "I want to dance."   
  
"Ayn. We talked about this." Xander said to her, patiently.   
  
"Oh, sorry. Please. Continue to bore us." She said with a smile and turned to Xander. Chandler, Oz, Ross, Giles, and Doug just shook their heads.   
  
"Okay, my bubbleichious pop 2Ge+her boys, you guys gotta go on in a few minutes, so, your little friends are gonna have to leave." Some girl said and walked away.   
  
"Who...or what was that?" Dana asked.   
  
"She's like Britney Spears on steroids." Jaime said and the two began cracking up again.   
  
"Okay," Rachel commented, changing the topic of conversation. "Let's go into the club." She began to walk, and all but Dana, Jaime, and Dawn followed. They stayed behind to say good-bye to Chad, Mickey, and Q.T.   
  
"Jerry!" Buffy called as she turned around suddenly. He walked over to her.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Good-Luck." She said and kissed him. After about 1O seconds, they pulled apart, and she ran after the others.   
  
"Dawn! Dana! Jaime! Buffy! Come on!" Willow yelled and they all walked out.   
  
"Hey everyone. And welcome to our show." Jerry said and looked out into the crowd for his new friends. "I hope you all have a good time tonite..." He trailed off and began singing. "Girl I can't understand you, you're like reading a big fat book in Hebrew, I can tell by the way you drool, you don't mean to be cruel."   
  
"Oh baby," Q.T. took over. "Fess up to your feelings, and tell me you need me..."   
  
"Cause your ass is so pleasing." The rest of the guys chimed in. As they continued to sing, Doug walked between Jerry and Chad.   
  
"They're right there." He nodded toward where the 15 of them had pushed a bunch of tables together. Dana and Jaime were trying to start a mosh-pit. They smiled and Doug relayed the message to Mickey and Q.T.   
  
After running though 15 more songs, they began to wind down the concert.   
  
"Hey everyone! Are you all having fun tonite?" Chad asked everyone and was met by screaming and cheering. Everything quieted down as they waited for him to continue then...   
  
"Woo! Yeah! I'm having-damn."   
  
"Chandler!"   
  
"Sorry!"   
  
"Okay, well, this is our last song, from our second CD. It's called 'You're The Only One That's Real,' and we'd like to dedicate it to our new friends: Chandler, Monica, Buffy, Giles, Dana, Dawn, Ross, Phoebe, Joey, Anya, Xander, Rachel, Oz, Jaime, and Spike."   
  
"Spike's not our friend!" Yelled Xander.   
  
"Bloody hell I'm not." Spike yelled back.   
  
"Anyway," Mickey said, stepping next to Chad. "We'd like to ask only them to come up to the dance floor. Guys, this song is for you..." He finished as the music ended.   
  
"Oooh, ohhh...When you kiss me, are you breathless? When you touch me do you fall apart? Do you shiver when you dream? Is there a pounding in your heart? When I talk to you hear, when I cry do you care, when you wake in the morning do you want me there? I want you to know me, I want you to hold me, know who I am, what I want, when I feel you're the only one that's real..." As the guys sang, they all walked down into toward the group on the floor. Jerry walked over to Buffy, Chad to Dana, Mickey to Jaime, and Q.T. to Dawn and they began dancing with them. Phoebe and Joey and Monica and Chandler smiled at each other and wrapped their arms around each other. Willow and Oz and Xander and Anya joined them as well.   
  
"Ross?" Rachel said. "Come on." She took his hand and they began dancing as well. Everyone was out on the floor dancing and that...well, that was the greatest part of the whole nite.   
  



	3. Chapter Three: Before We Say Goodbye

  
"Wow, this weekend was amazing." Buffy said as she stood with Jerry in the airport. They were standing in the lobby as everyone else sat in chairs. Jaime sat on Mickey's lap and Dana was sitting on a chair as Chad sat on the floor in front of her and she played with his hair. Monica and Chandler were hunched over each other looking at pictures as Rachel and Ross sat talking with Willow, Oz, Anya, Xander, and Giles. Dawn and Q.T. were playing with cards and Phoebe and Joey had a quiet conversation in which they kept on kissing occasionally.   
  
"Must you go?" Mickey asked Jaime.   
  
"Mickey...I live here."   
  
"Oh, yeah."   
  
"Must you go?" Chad asked Dana as he crawled onto the seat next to her.   
  
"Yeah, I have to. I'll be back soon though, and you're always in New York."   
  
"I know, but..."   
  
"Shh..."   
  
"Flight 7O9 to Newark Airport. Flight 7O9 to Newark Airport, now boarding." A voice came out over the loudspeaker. Joey, Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe all stood up.   
  
"Well," Chandler said. "That's us. Come on, some hugs for the Chan-Chan Man." Everyone jumped up and gave all six of them hugs.   
  
"Don't you have to go now?" Giles asked Dana.   
  
"No, my flights in an hour." He nodded and Dana walked up to the six from New York.   
  
"Well, I'll see you guys back in New York. I have your E-mail address... CentralPerk2829@msn.com."   
  
"Yep, and we have yours. FireGrl31@aol.com, Jaime is PanickedOz@aol.com, I can reach the 2Ge+her guys at 2Ge+herSlut587@hotmail.com and the slayerettes at ScoobyGang4Eva@yahoo.html." Joey said.   
  
"Flight 7O9 to Newark Airport, last call." They picked up their carry on bags and walked onto the plane.   
  
"Bye! Bye!" Everyone shouted and they disappeared.   
  
"Well, are you guys okay here? We must head back now." Giles said. "It's almost sundown."   
  
"Yeah, we should head back also." Doug said. Jaime ran to Mickey as Dana did Chad.   
  
"I'll miss you." She said to Chad.   
  
"I'll miss you more." He said and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Mickey and Jaime were in their own little world, but suddenly Jerry pulled him away. Everyone else said their good byes as they walked off leaving Jaime and Dana alone.   
  
"Well, I guess I should get going now also." Jaime said.   
  
"Yeah." The two hugged tightly. Suddenly, voices were heard and Jaime and Dana shoved each other away. In the distance three guys were running to the gate.   
  
"Hurry up, Mark!" One of the guys said.   
  
"Shut up, Tom! It's your fault we're running late." They ran past the girls onto the plane. Dana and Jaime looked at each other and ran to the gate.   
  
"We need two tickets onto this plane." Jaime said, sliding two credit cards over.   
  
"Well, I happen to have two seats left. One moment please." The flight attendant said and after a minute, she handed them two tickets. They ran onto the plane.   
  
"Mark! Tom! Travis! Wait!" They screamed.   
  
"So," Monica said as they settled in their seats. "Do you think we'll ever see Dana and Jaime again?"   
  
"With our luck they're on this plane." Rachel said and they all laughed. Suddenly, their laughter stopped short as three guys ran past them followed by two girls.   
  
"These girls are crazy!" One of them yelled.   
  
"Quick! Jaime! There they go!"   
  
"I see them, Day! It's Blink182!!"   
  
"Oh...My....God..." The six of them said.   
  
  
THE END  
*cue cheesy end of movie music*   
  



End file.
